Thunder Dracyan
Thunder Dracyan 'is a Power Type Core Change System B-Daman, and the Legendary Blue Dragon. Thunder Dracyan is Riki Ryugasaki's first B-Daman in the ''B-Daman Crossfire anime, and also has an upgraded version in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS season; Rising=Dracyan. In addition, a second Thunder Dracyan also appeared in the final episode of B-Daman Fireblast, depicted as Tamada's partner, as well as Rising=Dracyan's younger brother. Notable B-Daman Parts Head Part: Dracyan Head The Dracyan Head takes a dragon theme in a helmet's appearance with its three horns: two ear-like ones forming a crest and a centered horn. It is also designed with two eye sockets on the horn crest representing the dragon's eyes. Anime-esque eye stickers also appear with a mouthplate of sorts. The Takara-Tomy version of the Dracyan Head has the CBC number of 015. Arm Parts: Dracyan Arms The Dracyan Arms are one of the most basic Arm Parts. It consists of curving shoulder pads and bent arms locking in fists. Due to the downward curve of the shoulders, it offers a comfortable hold for the player even if they are basic pieces. Stud Parts Thunder Dracyan uses red-colored Studs. Leg Part: Dracyan Leg The Dracyan Leg is quite basic, appearing as two stubby feet seemingly designed with armor. Core Part: Accele Accele has a set of three Hold Parts in the classic Delta formation. On the bottom Hold Part for this Core is an old favorite that has been around since Super B-Daman; a rubber drive strip, which causes a marble fired from it to spin forward while knocking down a target powerfully. As a result, this makes the Accele Core a good part for Power Types. The CBC number on the Takara-Tomy version of this Core Part is 090. Gallery Accele=Dracyan Super Shot.png Accele=DracyanPatent7.png Accele=DracyanPatent6.png Accele=DracyanPatent5.png Accele=DracyanPatent4.png Accele=DracyanPatent3.png Accele=DracyanPatent2.png Accele=DracyanPatent1.png Accele=DracyanPatent.png Dracyan_Vision.png|The first appearance of Dracyan's b-animal Trivia * Dracyan is a portmanteau between the words, "'dra'gon" and "'''cyan". * It is among the latest of B-Daman, along with the later Drive=Garuburn, to have the popular Drive Strip piece. * The only other B-Daman toys (asides from its successor in the Emblem Charge System) to have the motif of a blue dragon are Soujinryu, Bakuso, King Bakuso, and Comet Dragon from Battle B-Daman, although they are Accuracy-type. * The design of its Body Set, along with the Phoenix series from Super B-Daman, have inspired Spike=Phoenix's design. * The color of the drive strip is the same as the one of the Spike Core. * The Dracyan that comes in a two pack with Thunder Jaku is incorrectly called "Strike Dracyan" despite having the Accele Core. * The "Strike Dracyan" also comes with a chrome core just like the other two dragons, Strike Dragren, and Lightning Dravise. * Oddly enough, the foot pieces for the arcade game can attach to Dracyan's trigger making a large trigger piece that fits snug on Dracyan's trigger * The Accel=Dracyan Chrome Blue Ver. is the final form of Dracyan seen in the last episode where his spirit and Riki's are fused together. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Core Change System Category:Feature Articles